


What Makes Her Believe

by verucasalt123



Series: What Makes Her [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is grossed out by loose teeth, Explicit Language, Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Stilinski Family Feels, Tooth Fairies, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Rose loses her first tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes Her Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken some liberties with the perfection of Tyler Hoechlin and Ian Bowen's teeth. Creative license, for the sake of the story.

It was a pretty exciting day when their Lucy Rose came home from first grade with one of her bottom front teeth wrapped tightly in a napkin. A note from her teacher accompanied it, explaining that it had come right out when Lucy’d taken a bite from an apple slice at snack time that day.

Not that it was a surprise - the tooth had been very loose and ready to fall out anytime, according to Stiles. Derek wanted nothing to do with the updates - loose teeth grossed him out; he couldn’t stand seeing it wiggle around like that. Apparently it was quite entertaining to Stiles and Lucy _and_ her Uncle Scott _and_ her Pop-pop _and_ just about everyone else they knew. Lucy being the only born werewolf they’d known as a child, they were fascinated by the whole process - namely, that werewolves lost teeth exactly the same way at approximately at the same age as humans did. Their werewolf teeth didn’t appear until after puberty, when most of their primary teeth had been lost already. 

One tradition the Hale family had not participated in was the legend of the tooth fairy. Stiles was indignant at the idea of Lucy Rose not sharing this particular childhood tradition, and this wasn’t exactly the hill Derek was willing to die on, so he agreed fairly quickly that her Daddy could tell her all about the tooth fairy and how she came at night and swapped out the lost tooth for some quarters or even a dollar sometimes for a special occasion.

“Daddy, is this a special occasion? Losing your first tooth? Papa? Is it a special occasion?”, she asked, looking up at Derek from Stiles’ lap. 

“You’ll have to ask your Daddy, princess, he’s the tooth fairy expert around here”, he replied, giving Stiles a sugary-sweet and fake as all get out smile. 

“Well _of course_ losing your first tooth is a special occasion, princess! You only have one first, don’t you? Now, it doesn’t seem like it but you have to tell me - does it hurt? Does anything around it hurt?”

“No, daddy. It just feels strange to have a hole where there used to be a tooth. Makes me want to stick my tongue in there all the time.”

“All right, baby, that’s good it doesn’t hurt but don’t play around with that spot, okay? You have a new grown-up tooth waiting to fill that space and we don’t want it to come in crooked or anything, right?”

Lucy shook her head ‘no’ with a very solemn look while Derek stifled a laugh from his chair across the room. Stiles shot him a glare and sent Lucy to play, ready to ask him what was so funny when the doorbell rang.

Stiles’ dad had barely crossed the the threshold into their house when Lucy ran and held her hands up in the universal symbol to be held and unrolled her napkin, yelling, “It’s my _tooth_ , Poppop!! My very first one, you know, the one you said you could get out last week and Papa said no, and today at school it just came right out during snack time, and my teacher sent it home with me, and Daddy told me all about the tooth fairy and how losing your first tooth is a special occasion and I’m so excited I don’t even know what to do!”

With all the racket, it was hard to notice that Scott and Allison had come along with him. Stiles and Derek greeted them, and when Lucy saw them, she jumped up and down in place and told them the same story all over again. 

Derek tried to calm her down but Stiles asked him to give her a break; she wasn’t hurting anyone and they didn’t mind hearing her story more than once. Derek did insist that they all go outside to play, though - get some of her energy out. Stiles agreed and everyone headed into the backyard, running and yelling and doing all of the things that Derek hated happening in the house but was more than happy with in the yard. When it was time to start making dinner, Stiles followed Derek inside and asked, “So, what was that little laugh about when I warned Lucy about crooked teeth?”

“We don’t have crooked teeth, Stiles. You never noticed?”

“I figured you had braces like everyone else on the planet.”

“The time when most kids have braces is the same time when our werewolf teeth are starting to develop. But anyway, it doesn’t matter. Our teeth come in the way they’re intended. Straight, no crowding, no spaces, they’re all in the place where they were meant to be. Why are you so shocked by this? Your teeth aren’t crooked at all.”

The Sheriff walked in just as that sentence was being spoken. “That was like a god damn car payment. Three years. I can’t imagine how much of that orthodontist’s vacation house in the Hamptons I paid for.” He made to grab a beer from the fridge and head back outside but Stiles stopped him for long enough to ask him to send Scott and Allison in. 

Derek was chopping vegetables for stir fry when the two of them made it into the kitchen. Stiles started with Scott, “Dude, I remember they couldn’t do a whole lot because your mom wouldn’t let the doctors break your jaw to straighten it-”

“What? She said my crooked jaw gives me character! You totally agreed with her at the time. Were you guys just saying that?”

“No”, Stiles quickly said, “no, that is the truth, absolutely, but still you had braces for a while, on your top teeth, right?”

“Yeah, about six months or so, then they gave me a retainer. I kept losing it, though, so they just gave up. I think I turned out okay.”

Allison decided to join in then. “I think you turned out just right”, she said. “I needed braces for two years. Got them off a few months before I came here.”

Derek stopped and looked up from his vegetables. “God, how could you stand it? It looks so painful and there must be foods you just can’t eat at all.”

“You never had braces?”, Allison asked, a skeptical look on her face. “Your teeth are, like, pretty close to perfect.”

“Our teeth come in that way. You’ve met Peter. You’ve seen a picture of my sisters. It’s not luck. It’s not a _Hale_ family trait. Born werewolves don’t have crooked teeth. I don’t know why this is such a difficult concept for you to understand. Go outside and play, children, so I can finish making dinner.”

Once they had all finished eating Derek’s beef and chicken stir fry, the house started to empty out. As the Sheriff was drying the last of the dishes, Stiles passed the news on to him about not having to worry about orthodontia for their little Lucy Rose. “Well, isn’t that fantastic news for the two of you. Guess you can put that extra money in her college fund. Or spend it on alcohol, if middle-school aged girls are anything like what I’ve heard.”

“Well, we haven’t told her yet that she’s a werewolf since none of the signs are going to show for years from now anyway, so there’s no reason to say anything about her teeth, either. Apparently the Hales didn’t bother with the tooth fairy thing but I kind of made a big deal about it so Derek agreed”, Stiles told his dad. Derek was tucking Lucy into bed now, making sure to wrap up her tooth and put it under her pillow. 

The Sheriff shook his head and said, “You may live to regret that decision one of these days, son. I can remember nights when your mom and I went to bed and forgot to switch out the tooth for a quarter. You’d come downstairs in tears and one of us would have to run up and do the switch and the other one would have to ask if you were really sure you looked everywhere, then we’d send you back up to your room to look again after we’d planted it. Pain in the ass, if you ask me.”

Derek was just coming into the room and added, “Sounds like a pain in the ass to me, too, but Stiles insisted”, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist from behind and leaning sideways to kiss him on the cheek. 

“I’m not gonna forget, and it’ll be worth it. For the _memories_. For Lucy. You’re both buzzkills, you know that”, Stiles responded, turning to return Derek’s kiss and settling into his embrace.

“Say what you want, Stiles. When the PDA portion of the evening begins, I’m outta here”, the Sheriff said, grabbing his keys and jacket. 

“Thanks for your help tonight, Sheriff”, Derek said, “it’s always good to see you.”

“You too, son”, he replied, patting Derek on the shoulder. Stiles had unwound himself from Derek for long enough to give his dad a hug. He recognized that for all the years his dad had referred to Derek as _son_ , Derek still just called him Sheriff, like the day they’d met. Maybe one day he’d get to where he’d call him his first name, but he wouldn’t ever call him _dad_ , and no one would ever expect it. 

The house was empty then, except for one sound-asleep six year old upstairs. And, Stiles thought, it was still pretty early. The dishes were already cleaned up, the food was all put away and there was really nothing else for them to do. So...of course, he pulled an unsuspecting Derek onto the couch for some making out. Hell, they weren’t too old to make out on the couch, right? And they were both still _really_ good at it after all this time. Stiles, though, he had other ideas. He pulled away and got on his knees in front of Derek. Reaching for the button on his jeans, Stiles looked up at Derek to make sure he was okay with this, and he got a smile and a nod in return. Score. With an active first grader in the house, they didn’t get nearly as much fooling around as they’d like to. More than when she was a newborn, for sure, but still, nothing like the pre-kid days. Stiles unzipped Derek’s jeans and Derek lifted up a bit to help Stiles get them pulled down to about mid-thigh level. 

Stiles lifted up on his knees and put one hand around the base of Derek’s dick and his mouth around the head, where he could already taste a little pre-come. Slowly, he started moving his mouth down and his hand away. He could hear Derek breathing heavily and trying to keep from moaning or crying out. 

Finally, his hand was flat on Derek’s thigh and Derek’s cock was all the way down Stiles’ throat. It was true that they didn’t get as much practice in nowadays, but Stiles could still take Derek all the way down just like he could when he was eighteen. By this time Derek was whispering “ _Stiles, baby, yeah…_ ” and working hard to keep his claws in and stop himself from pushing up into Stiles’ mouth. 

That was all right. Stiles knew just what Derek liked. He let out a long sigh that vibrated around Derek’s dick. It wasn’t more than two minutes later that he felt Derek’s hand on the back of his head, holding him still as he came right down Stiles’ throat. He was so deep Stiles barely even tasted it. Stiles kept Derek in his mouth until Derek was oversensitive and pushed him off. 

As tired as he was, Derek still tried to reciprocate; he always did; but Stiles was already so close there was no point. Stiles moved next to Derek on the sofa and opened his own jeans and after jerking himself for just a few minutes, he came all over Derek’s belly where his shirt had ridden up. 

Stiles closed his eyes. “I’m exhausted”, he said.

Derek had taken off his t-shirt and cleaned himself up. “You still have something else to do before you go to bed, though, don’t you?”

It took a minute for Stiles to remember. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll take care of it. Meet you in the bedroom?”

Derek kissed him and nodded as Stiles pulled his jeans back into place and went to take care of his tooth fairy duties. 

Returning to their bedroom with Lucy’s tooth wrapped in a paper towel, Stiles said, “She never knew I was there. Success on the first try!”

Derek wrinkled his nose. “What are we supposed to do with _that_? Please don’t tell me we have to keep it.”

“No, my dad said they always just flushed them, that way they never had to worry about me finding them in the trash.”

“Good plan. I’m glad you’re so excited about all this. Loose teeth skeeve me out. They’re so gross. “

“So”, said Stiles, “who gets Husband of The Day award? I introduced the tooth fairy idea, made Lucy happy, and successfully implemented it. I also introduced the blow job idea-”

“I knew about blow jobs before tonight, Stiles”, Derek deadpanned back.

“Yeah, but I introduced the idea _tonight_ , and also successfully implemented that plan.”

Derek placed his arms around Stiles’ waist and kissed his forehead. “Yes, you very successfully implemented that plan. As usual, it was an excellent blow job. You’re really very good at that.”

“I learned from you, babe.”

“All right, let’s go to bed, Husband of The Day. I have a feeling we’re going to have one very excited six year old on our hands in the morning. Love you, Stiles.”

“Love you too, Derek.”


End file.
